Bleu
by Red-L-Tea-Kink
Summary: Tout est parti d'un pull. Robin avait juste complimenté Nami. Et puis d'autres choses ont suivi, des sentiments sûrement. Robin/Nami


**STOP !** Avant toute chose, j'aimerais que vous regardiez mieux le fanart de la cover.

C'est une artiste incroyable, mais également une personne merveilleuse, qui m'a proposé son aide pour cet OS~ Je ne la remercierai jamais assez !

Le fanart en grand sur son tumblr marg-s-cat-pap ! (allez voir !)

* * *

Disclaimer : E. Oda pour les personnages

Notes : Trois mois que je n'avais rien posté ! Mais ne vous faites pas d'idées, je ne reviens pas pour quelque chose de très long…

Oh, et c'est un peu de yuri, pour une fois (histoire de changer).

* * *

Dans le miroir, elle était plutôt belle. Une silhouette parfaitement proportionnée, un jean de bon goût et des sous-vêtements assortis.

Non, il fallait se l'avouer. En fait, elle était vraiment magnifique.

Le grand pull bleu foncé qu'elle tenait serré contre son buste lui allait bien.

Son reflet se mouvait au rythme des poses qu'elle prenait. Elle allait le mettre, ce haut. En plus, il s'accordait bien avec son pantalon.

Elle pensait déjà à la coiffure qu'elle allait choisir, d'ailleurs.

Le pull, c'était décidé. Elle l'avait trouvé dans une adorable petite boutique. Avec son col roulé mais large, et ses manches trois-quarts évasées, c'était un très beau vêtement.

Elle se souvenait de cet achat comme si c'était hier. Un véritable coup de cœur, et elle l'avait eu pour presque rien, en négociant avec le vendeur.

Soudainement, ma porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en un court grincement, tirant la charmante demoiselle de ses pensées.

Un vent léger s'engouffra dans la pièce, et son amie entra.

Nami lui sourit, oubliant un instant ses habits.

L'archéologue, après l'avoir chaleureusement saluée, se dirigea vers la bibliothèque.

Sans un mot, elles s'attardaient dans leur tâche matinale et quasi quotidienne. L'une cherchait de la lecture, et l'autre enfilait, enfin, sa tenue, après de nombreux essais.

La journée s'annonçait belle. Le doux cliquetit de l'horloge résonnait dans la pièce, et on pouvait entendre les mouettes qui criaient à l'extérieur.

La rousse se retourna, cherchant quelque chose pour attacher ses cheveux.

- Un chignon, tu penses que ça ira ? demanda-t-elle.

Robin acquiesça.

- Ce sera parfait.

La rousse se mit à rire gentiment. Elle attrapa une brosse qui trainait sur la table de chevet, et quelques élastiques, puis commença à se brosser, avant même d'être de nouveau devant le miroir. Elle connaissait ces gestes si bien, les avait tant répétés, qu'elle aurait pu réussir à se coiffer les yeux fermés.

- Dis, tu me choisi un bouquin ? Je pense que je vais lire aussi, dit-elle distraitement.

- Très bien.

Suivant la requête, la grande femme passait ses longs doits fins sur les tranches des nombreux écrits rangés sur l'étagère, déchiffrant rapidement les titres de chacun d'eux. Elle se décida finalement pour une encyclopédie relatant des coutumes d'un peuple oublié, et en prit un second pour la navigatrice, sachant pertinemment qu'il l'intéresserait.

Puis, elle se redressa et se dirigea vers Nami. La jeune femme avait terminé son chignon, et était entrain d'attacher quelques mèches qui pendaient devant son front à l'aide d'une petite barrette colorée.

Une nouvelle fois, elle regarda son reflet, ne laissant aucun détail lui échapper.

- Tu es sublime. Et ce pull te va à ravir.

La concernée se mit à rougir. Cet éloge, venant en plus de sa compagne qu'elle trouvait incroyablement belle, lui fit chaud au cœur.

Robin lui tendit le livre qu'elle lui avait demandé. Les lettres capitales sur la couverture bleue indiquaient _« Attirance des éléments et conséquences météorologiques »._

Voilà qui allait être intéressant.

- Merci pour le livre… Et pour le compliment aussi.

- Ce n'est rien, ajouta l'archéologue en souriant.

Incroyablement belle, effectivement, surtout avec ce joli sourire sur ses lèvres.

Notant qu'elles n'avaient plus rien à faire dans la chambre, elles décidèrent de sortir et de profiter du pont, encore à peu près calme à cette heure. En passant, la plus jeune des deux regarda par la fenêtre. Le navire prenait peu à peu vie. Les premiers levés s'affairaient déjà à de nouveaux travaux, ou jeux quelconques.

Elle soupira d'amusement. Cette journée promettait d'être animée.

Une main sortie du mur et appuya sur la poignée avant qu'elle n'ait pu y poser la sienne. La porte s'ouvrit sans trop crisser cette fois.

Nami s'avança à l'extérieur, heureuse de constater que le temps était merveilleux. Elle s'étira en sentant les rayons du soleil réchauffer son corps.

- On a de la chance, Sanji doit encore être entrain de préparer le déjeuner, déclara-t-elle avec ironie. Il ne nous coursera pas, pour le moment.

Robin se mit à rire doucement.

La rousse, souriant aussi de sa moquerie, se retourna vers son amie et la détailla. Décidément, son charme avait de l'effet.

Mais elle en avait encore plus quand elle rigolait.

La navigatrice secoua frénétiquement la tête, pour sortir de son étrange rêverie.

- Dis, je me demandais… Tu ne voudrais pas essayer ce pull ? Je suis sûre qu'il te va mieux qu'à moi, déclara-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

L'archéologue s'approcha d'elle, et considéra le vêtement bleu. Elle observa sa camarade de haut en bas, avec cet air intellectuel qui lui allait si bien.

- Non, tu es vraiment très belle avec, il te sculpte des formes somptueuses. Mais si tu veux, je le mettrais un jour.

Ces compliments ne laissèrent pas l'autre fille indifférente. Gênée de toutes ces louanges, elle laissa tomber le livre qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

Elle se baissa maladroitement pour le ramasser.

Elle tremblait un peu et son visage devait sûrement avoir viré au pourpre, sans compter que les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés.

Elle bafouilla quelques remerciements en se relevant.

_Mais pourquoi donc agissait-elle comme une jeune adolescente qui vivait sa première histoire d'amour ?_

- Tu pourrais venir lire avec moi, lui proposa Robin.

- Oui, j'arrive, articula-t-elle rapidement.

Finalement, il faisait peut-être un peu trop chaud pour mettre un pull.

* * *

_Note : Si vous n'avez pas reconnu ce fameux pull, c'est celui que Robin porte au début de Z et dans Glorious Island._

Les reviews sont toujours les bienvenues !


End file.
